Something More
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: It's Halloween, will the Cyber Com Halloween party be the thing that brings our favourite couple together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Can I have them? Pretty please

**A/N: I know it's not Halloween anymore but who says you can only write Halloween fics on Halloween?**

**For those of you who are worried about my track record (or lack thereof) with updates, fear not I have already finished this, I just need to type it up, edit and post. Updates should be every couple of days :)**

Something More

"Oh Riley there you are" she turned at the sound of her partner's voice and slowed her pace so he could catch up. Although Cyber Command wasn't overly busy a few people lingered here and there but they paid the two agents no heed. Gabriel sent her one of his infamous charm smiles, dimples and all a sure sign he was in a good mood which was either really good very bad (the latter often leading to trouble) depending on the situation. Since she didn't know which and simply asking usually only resulted in a wise-ass comment she tried a different tactic.

"What's up?" she hoped it came out sounding casual. He was bubbling with energy and last time that happened well...it wasn't pretty.

"It's Halloween this week" he replied, sending her a cheeky grin (God he really was all smiles today, wasn't he?) It took a moment for her to get past the grin, which affected her more than she would care to admit but once she did the words sunk in and everything clicked into place. Last October they had been away on a mission and completely missed the entire thing so she didn't know what Halloween traditions had found their way into Cyber Com but if the look on his face was any indication she probably wasn't going to like it.

"So?" she questioned, hoping her expression hadn't given away her thoughts. He stopped suddenly, his expression transforming into a wide eyed look which , if he wasn't such a pain in the ass she may have found cute.

"So? What do you mean so? Riley it's _Halloween_" he dragged out the last word, as if that all made complete sense. Since that didn't exactly give her any more information she was at a loss as to what it meant. Gabriel looked a bit like a kid on Christmas (well ok a man-child) and she had to admit she was glad to see him so happy even if it was at the expense of being dragged into one of his shenanigans. Well ok maybe she wouldn't go quite that far but the point remained.

"Ok?" She questioned, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Surely Lillian wouldn't allow anything dangerous.

"Candy, costumes, parties, candy" his eyes lit up and she tried to hide her smile. Sometimes the man drove her absolutely crazy and other times, well he could be rather sweet when he wanted to be (not that he would ever admit it, male pride and all.) What really sent her head spinning was that he could go through all of these things in under three minutes, it was hard to keep up at times.

"Sounds fun" she still wasn't sure where all this was heading so she started to walk away, knowing he would follow her and hopefully get to the explanation. His footsteps sounded behind her and moments later they fell into step. He remained silent for the next few minutes and eventually her usually-patient exterior cracked.

"What is it?" He turned to face her, halting their progress and for a second she wondered if she had been too harsh. They were within earshot of the lab-Nelson's territory which could get dangerous at times (she was pretty sure this is where several rumours had originated) and Gabriel lowered his voice when he spoke, sounding almost...nervous?

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go to the Halloween Bash with me?" _Wait, what_? She must have looked confused because he quickly elaborated.

"Every year we, meaning Cyber Com host a Halloween Bash which is kind of like a ball. Basically we dress up, dance and eat candy all whilst rubbing shoulders with sponsors in the name of charity. It's really just an excuse to have a party." Ah, that made a lot more sense (and explained his overly jubilant attitude.)

"Um, yeah I guess so" her voice came out uneven and she inwardly cursed herself. This is Gabriel, why was she suddenly nervous? Her answer caused his face to light up and there was no stopping her lips from tugging upwards in response.

"Great! We could co-ordinate costumes and..."

"No" she cut off his excited rant and his eyebrows drew together in confusion so she quickly explained "there are enough rumours about us as is."

His face fell and she was very temped to relent but thinking back to all of the times she had been called into Lillian's office because their boss happened to overhear one of the rumours was just too much.

"Sorry Gabriel, but it's not happening."

"Fine" he whined and if she didn't know any better she would say he had started to sulk. Wow Halloween really had turned him into a child.

"At least wear something sexy" and then there was that. The smirk was back, the one that he knew annoyed her and she was torn between wanting to slap him and kiss it off his face. Wait, kiss where the hell had that thought come from? He was her partner for goodness sakes, that was not appropriate. Yeah ok she found him attractive but so did every other woman at Cyber Com, it meant nothing. By the time she looked back up Gabriel was gone, leaving her standing there alone. She shook herself out of her thoughts, deciding that it was just a lack of sleep causing her to temporarily lose control of them. Making her way towards sea-dock she allowed them to drift over to costume ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sadly I still don't own Intelligence (**_**'all I want for Christmas is Riliel'**_**) nor do I own the band mentioned.**

It wasn't until another two days had passed that Riley thought of the Halloween Bash again. To her credit they had been two work-action-saving Gabriel filled days but now it was Thursday giving her only...well pretty much just the rest of the day to come up with a costume for tomorrow. Thankfully they had the day off but they had a meeting tomorrow morning and the party that night meaning whatever this was had to happen fast.

Gabriel had text her several times about co-ordinating their costumes but she declined-there was no way she was wearing a 'sexy nurse' costume. Whatever she was going to come up with would have to be good which pretty much eliminated the crappy overpriced costumes sold in most stores. That left her only two options: hire something or make it herself. She wasn't much a crafter, most of her time devoted to her career but during high school she had an extra time slot to fill so she had done Fashion Design and she still had a few of the pieces left over.

It took nearly twenty minutes to dig them out of the back of her closet (her job didn't allow much time for housekeeping) and as she was laying them out on her bed one in particular stood out to her. Most of them were fancy fashionable-at-the-time pieces which even back then she wouldn't wear (the class had been her dad's choice and he had said she should do something like a normal teenager after the 'incident') but this one had been her final product, a free choice assignment and being the rebel that she had back in high school (it was complicated, no judging) she had chosen Amy Lee, the lead singer of an alternative rock band as her inspiration.

Holding the dress up she hoped it still fit. She quickly shed her clothes and slid the bodice into place, which held up the layers of fabric at the bottom before she slid the corset over the top. It was quite fitted but she tugged experimentally and everything seemed to still fit. She couldn't lace the back of the corset by herself but the rest would do. She would have to set aside extra time the next day to do her make-up and hair but she was relieved to not have to spend the rest of the day hunting down a costume.

* * *

><p>As promised Gabriel knocked on Riley's door at exactly eight pm the next night, sending butterflies through her stomach. It felt a little bit like high school again and she quickly pushed her thoughts back, scolding herself. It was just an office party for goodness sakes. Taking stock of her appearance one last time she smiled at her reflection. Getting ready had taken over an hour but the result had been worth it. She took the corset from where it rested draped over her bed and slid it into place, making sure it was snug before she made her way to the door, holding up the front so it wouldn't fall off.<p>

Gabriel had spent all morning at the meeting trying to guess what her costume was and she hoped it lived up to his expectations as she opened the door. Her first thought upon seeing him was_: is that spandex_? followed by _Superman, really_? once she realised exactly who he was dressed as. She allowed herself a quick glance over him and she had to admit, in the tight-fitting superhero costume he looked good. It stretched over his muscles, outline them whenever he moved and she found it oddly distracting.

Gabriel, for his part was completely speechless. Despite his many guesses and overactive imagination he had not been expecting her to look so incredibly beautiful. Her dress was a gothic-style corseted layered piece which, if he could form enough coherent thoughts he would have searched the proper term for using the chip to impress her. Long ringlets of hair were neatly curled and they fell over her shoulders gracefully. Her makeup was dark and shimmery, matching the colours of the dress, which were black and dark blue lace, the black lipstick giving her a mysterious look which she pulled off very well. It wasn't until she stepped aside to let him in that he noticed the combat boots she was wearing underneath. Yep, that was his Riley.

"Gabriel" she said after he walked in, catching his attention. He had been staring at her with an intensity she hadn't seen before and it was causing her to second guess herself.

"Do you mind?" she turned, gesturing to the untied laces of the corset.

"Oh right" he replied, stepping forwards and gently taking them into his hands. She wasn't sure when the atmosphere changed but she was hyperaware of him, every time his breath tickled the back of her neck or his fingers brushed against her exposed flesh. It seemed to take forever as he carefully slid the laces into place, the dress suddenly feeling too tight.

"This kind of reminds me of prom" he said, finally stepping back. It was a joke to lighten the mood and gratefully she took the bait.

"Your date dressed up like this?" Out of no-where she began to wonder just who his date had been but he laughed and the movement distracted her.

"No. I bet you did though" he quirked an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"Actually I didn't go to prom" she replied, trying to shrug off the sudden onslaught of emotions that thinking about it brought up.

"You were too much of a rebel?" he seemed to realise he was making her uncomfortable and she was immensely grateful he didn't pry. She shook her head and he laughed, genuinely and the last of the uncomfortableness evaporated.

"I guess we should make it up then."

"At a Halloween party?" on one hand the notion was completely absurd but on the other it was incredibly sweet of him to offer.

"Clearly you aren't one for mainstream" he replied, gesturing to her costume. She shook her head, smiling and he offered her his arm like a true gentleman and she took it, leading him towards the door.

"What do you say partner, can I take you to prom?"

"I don't know, I bet Nelson looks pretty hot tonight" he mocked a glare in her direction and she narrowed her eyes in return, the smile never leaving her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Riley learnt upon entering the elaborately decorated party was that Cyber Command combined with copious amounts of sugar (and what was probably alcohol laced punch) was not a good thing. No wonder Gabriel had been excited. Despite arriving only 20 minutes late (at Gabriel's insistence, fashionably late and all) the party was already in full swing and given the elaborate costumes everyone was dressed in (from anime to TV shows to the more traditional scary costumes) she was willing to bet there was some sort of costume prize.

"So where are the sponsors?" she whispered to Gabriel as he led her through the crowd to an empty seat near the wall. He pulled out her chair with a flourish that made her smile before taking a seat opposite her. He pointed (subtle Gabriel) to several people scattered around the room who were all elaborately dressed in what appeared to be tailored, and probably very expensive costumes.

"What's with all the costumes?" she finally asked. "At all of the company parties I've been to no-one ever puts in this much effort."

"There's a competition" he replied with a cleaver smile which any other time would have been cause for concern. "If someone from Cyber Command wins we all get a week off and if it's one of the sponsors they all then get to spend a day here. It's kind of a big deal and by big I mean fight to the death, hence all the cosplay." Ah that explained a lot, she thought.

"We're going to win this year" he said, glancing around conspiratorially.

"How do you know?"

"This year we have you" she felt her cheeks heating up and suddenly she was very glad the lighting was low and she was wearing make-up. Why the blush bothered her so much she couldn't say but the way he was looking at her was new and it was making her feel flustered.

"No smoke machine?" she asked, mainly to change the subject. Despite the elaborate decorations there hadn't been one when they came in and she thought it was odd.

"That comes later" he replied offhandedly, whatever the last moment was forgotten. "The sponsors leave at midnight and that's when the real fun begins. " he said, wiggling his eyebrows. The excited man-child look was back and she wondered what was in store for them at midnight.

"And Lillian is ok with all this?"

"Oh she loves it" that didn't sound much like their boss but then again the woman was full of surprises. It was nice though, to have the night off and throw something special like this and Riley found herself feeling rather grateful towards her boss.

"Let's do something" Gabriel suggested and she rose an eyebrow expectantly. He took her hand in his and she tried not to think too much about it as he pulled her up, leading her over to a nearby group of people.

* * *

><p>For the next hour he led her around the room, introducing her to people. Everyone appeared to be having fun in one way or another and if the real party started at midnight she wondered what exactly was going to happen. A clue came in the form of Nelson whispering something to Jameson whilst she was in earshot that sounded suspiciously like 'karaoke.'<p>

Despite Gabriel's cheerful attitude she felt somewhat out of place, like everyone was invited to the party and she had simply tagged along. It was another reminder that despite her time there she was still the newest member of the team and it caused a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. It didn't help when one of the guests- a senator whose name she had since forgotten made an off handed comment about her 'lasing longer than the other ones'. Gabriel had glared daggers at the man, all but dragging her away from him. Later he made an offhanded comment about rudeness but the hollow feeling had increased, leaving her feeling confused and a little grumpy. Who was he to defend her like that? Protecting him was her job and sure, he got a little overprotective at times due to their partnership but she could take care of herself.

"You OK?" Gabriel asked when they were away from the crowd. When she didn't answer straight away he turned towards her concerned.

"Yeah" she replied, giving him what she hoped was a re-assuring smile. He let it drop, though he didn't look entirely convinced.

"Want some eyeball punch?" he asked, gesturing to the cauldron shaped bowl sitting on a nearby table. There were similar tables scattered around the room that held bowls of punch, candy and plastic cups. The drink itself was a deep red colour and plastic eyeballs bobbed up and down inside.

"Huh? Oh yes please?" she replied distractedly.

"You sure you're ok?" he looked concerned and for a second she wondered if she had upset him.

"Yeah, fine" she replied and it must have been convincing because he looked relieved as he left her side to fetch the drinks.

Left alone Riley really wasn't in the mood for a party anymore. It had been a long time since her feelings had been this hard to reign in. She wasn't sure what exactly had changed , perhaps it was the ease and familiarity that Gabriel introduced her to everyone or maybe the absurdity of it all-she had never been to a party quite like this but either way she was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable.

"You look lovely tonight" the man who approached her was middle aged but she couldn't disturn any more than that because his face was covered with a jewel incrusted lion's mask. She was pretty sure he was a sponsor but if they had been introduced she didn't remember him.

"Um, thanks" her tone apparently didn't give him the hint because he proceeded to ask her to dance (not many people were but there was an area cleared with crappy music playing off to the side.) Before she could help herself she began to compare the man to Gabriel (though there really was no comparison.)

"No thank-you" she replied curtly though he really hadn't done anything to deserve her tone.

"Everything OK?" the man startled and turned, almost running into Gabriel who stood behind him, two drinks in hand. He spluttered something before retreating and Gabriel smiled triumphantly. That was the second time he had intervened on her behalf and it was beginning to annoy her, adding to her already unpleasant mood.

"What did he do to deserve that look?" Gabriel asked as he handed her the plastic cup, oblivious to her mood.

"What look?" she replied, eyeing the liquid in the cup unsure if drinking it would be the wisest decision.

"The one you're giving me now" if it bothered him he didn't show it, looking nothing but concerned.

"It's nothing" she replied, sounding harsher than she intended.

"It's something" he argued gently. She really didn't deserve his kindness but he the way he was looking at her made her forget about the party around them. It was as if they were the only ones in the room and it scared her far more than she would like to admit.

"Just drop it" she snapped, regretting it instantly. He had been wonderful all night, it wasn't his fault she was a coward. She should apologise but the words refused to form, getting lodged in her throat.

"Riley" it came out as a sigh, his tone gentle but his face was guarded. She had hurt him, why was he even still here? If she had any hope at all of salvaging the night now was the time but all she could manage was a pathetically mumbled 'sorry.' How could she explain her feelings when she didn't even understand them herself?

"Have I done something?" he said and her heart almost melted. She was being horrible and the first thing he did was blame himself. Somehow he managed to send her head spinning and ground her all at once.

"No no, of course not" she willed her feelings under control, his gaze holding her in place the only thing keeping her from running.

"Then what is it? This isn't like you" she took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair as she tried to form a reply.

"I know, it's just..." she trailed off, running out of words. A snigger caught her attention and suddenly the world came crashing back down, stealing the breath from her lungs. She bolted, ignoring the startled party goers and whispers of 'trouble in paradise' from co-workers as she stumbled through the doors, winding her way through corridors and hallways until she found herself outside. She gulped down the fresh air, letting the cold wind cool her face.

What had she done?

Her heart raced in time with her thoughts as she tried to get herself under control. It had been a long time since anything like this had happened and she thought she had been done with it. It took a few minutes for her breathing to return to normal but she was still confused.

Even though she heard his footsteps (she couldn't mistake them for anyone's but his) behind her his voice still made her jump.

"Riley" he said her name tentatively, as if she would spook at any moment and she didn't blame him. Her costume couldn't have suited her more in that moment.

"Hey" she replied eventually, voice quiet. He stood next to her, not quite close enough to touch but she could still feel his presence. Inside it had been claustrophobic but now it felt comforting. Neither spoke for several minutes and in the end it was Riley who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry" her words, though quiet were sincere. He sighed, running a hand through his gelled back hair.

"I don't want to lose you" he looked just as bad as she felt and she wished more than anything it wasn't her who had caused him to feel that way.

"You're not."

"Then why do I feel like I am?" she couldn't give him the answers he wanted, she didn't even have them herself.

"You aren't Gabriel, I'm still here" she took his hand in hers and squeezed. What else could she say? He shifted, letting her hand drop as he gently wrapped his arms around her. She hesitated a moment, surprised before returning the gesture. He was warm and it was then she noticed just how cold she was and she pressed closer. He simply held her and they stayed like that for several minutes, neither wanting to break apart.

"Let's go inside, it's too cold out here" he said, reluctantly breaking away. He didn't want to break the spell they had fallen under but it really was cold outside. The idea of going back inside and facing everyone was not pleasant but it had to be done at some point and, she supposed it was better to get it over with. She felt a lot better with Gabriel by her side and she took his arm, allowing him to lead her in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy New Year :)**

Upon entering all eyes fell on the two of them and Riley shifted closer to Gabriel's side. He ignored the looks as they found an empty table and she envied his ability to do so.

"They're just nosy" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"It's really none of their business" she replied, turning to glare at those who were still watching. Most people had already returned to whatever she had been doing apparently deciding the drama was over but she caught sight of Nelson watching them and she sent him a glare, causing him to quickly back off. Gabriel grinned at her, amused by her actions.

"Remind me to never make you angry" he said.

"You do that on a daily bases."

"No I annoy you, big difference" she pinched his arm and he sent her a wounded look. Secretly she was glad to be back to their regular banter.

"So where is all this famous candy? We've been here nearly three hours and I haven't had any."

"Patience. The good stuff comes out at midnight."

"Again with midnight, are you going to tell me what's happening?" her tone was exasperated but she was smiling, partly because she really was enjoying herself again but also for his benefit. She had done enough damage for one night.

"It's better if it's a surprise. Trust me partner, when I ever let you down?" she rose an eyebrow.

"When it really mattered" she shook her head. Of course he was right but he didn't need to know that.

"Just give it another half an hour and the sponsors will start to leave. We tell them the party's over at eleven thirty but really they just kick us out for half an hour to set up and then the real party begins."

"Who is this mysterious 'they'?" she asked.

"Never you mind, just focus on the party" she was pretty sure he was up to something but she was willing to play along.

"Fine but you do realise we're too old for trick or treating right?"

"Riley! You're never too old for trick or treating" he faked a shocked look and she rolled her eyes. "That's not on the agenda for tonight though."

"So you admit there is an agenda?" His smile faltered and she felt the corners of her mouth lift. He was spared from further interrogation (much to her disappointment) when a voice called for quiet over the speaker system. Lillian strode out onto the make-shift stage, dressed elegantly in a turn of the centaury gown and the room fell silent.

"It's time to announce the winner of the costume contest" Gabriel whispered excitedly, buzzing with energy.

"Who chooses the winner?" she whispered back.

"Marcus Corzac but don't worry just because he's a sponsor doesn't mean his judgements aren't fair." He had introduced her to him earlier and now that she thought about it she realised they had lingered a little longer. Gabriel had mentioned something about him being a prominent lawyer earlier though if the honour fell on him he must have been one of the more generous sponsors. She turned her attention back to their boss, who had produced a shiny silver envelope.

"And the moment you have all been waiting for" she expertly paused, letting the tension build. It was so quiet a pin could drop and echo inside the room.

"The winner of the best costume of the night is..." her eyes travelled around the room, making sure she had everyone's attention though it really wasn't necessary (all eyes were on her) and Riley had to admit she was good at this. Next to her Gabriel was fidgeting as he stared intently at the envelope as if he could see through it. The sound of paper tearing filled the room as Lillian delicately tore it open, withdrawing a piece of paper. Her moments were slow and precise despite the entire room seemingly urging her on silently. Riley realised she was on the edge of her seat and she glanced around self consciously but all eyes were up front and she figured it was ok. Lillian unfolded the paper and the entire room held its breath.

"Riley Neal" it took a moment for it to sink in and she was in a daze as Gabriel nudged her up to the stage. All of Cyber Com cheered whist the sponsors scowled good naturedly. Lillian took her hand, whispering in her ear as she shook it. "The boots were a nice touch."

She smiled, nerves easing slightly. This was the Lillian she knew. Her boss presented her with a trophy, complete with cobwebs and fake spiders which she accepted, glancing in Gabriel's direction. He smiled proudly and she smiled back. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Nelson eyeing the trophy in her hand and was that jealousy on his face? Served him right.

People congratulated her as she made her way back to the table. Lillian was making a speech, thanking everyone for attending but attention wavered. Not even she could make that interesting.

"So where did you get the costume?" Gabriel asked when she sat down. She panicked for a moment, wondering how much he knew and how much she was willing to share but seeing the look on her face he sent her a re-assuring smile after realising he hit a nerve.

"I can't revel my sources" she replied, letting her smile show.

"Fair enough. Seriously though I didn't even tell you about the contest, I'm impressed."

"It's all part of my charm."


	5. Chapter 5

It took over half an hour to make the rounds and say goodbye and Riley understood why Lillian held the contest early. The sponsors didn't seem to notice that everyone was only saying goodbye to them, or perhaps they assumed it was just manners but she was glad she didn't have to make up any excuses. Once the last stragglers had left the doors to the hall were closed and they were ushered out whilst things were 'set up'.

For several minutes she tried to get answers out of Gabriel but he refused to budge, him and his stubbornness (and yes that damn charm smile of his.) It distracted her long enough to keep her occupied whilst set-up commenced. Once or twice she caught a glimpse of a few people moving about silently dressed in head-to-toe black. Party ninjas Nelson called them when he and Jameson along with a few other colleagues joined them.

"You're going to love this" he said, buzzing with energy. He was dressed as an Anime character she didn't recognise but he did a good job with his costume. Chris had continued the super-hero theme, dressing in a Batman costume that rivalled Gabriel's. There were a few other super-hero's here and there as well and she supposed it was a common theme.

"He wears that every year" Gabriel said, noticing her distraction.

"Does he wash it?" she whispered back, causing him to laugh.

"So Riley, queen of the costumes where did you get the idea?" Doctor Cassidy asked, joining the group. She had to admit the mad scientist get-up suited him.

"Well it was pretty last minute, I got lucky" she replied.

"You mean you didn't know about this beforehand?" His expression was shocked in a fatherly way only he could pull off.

"It wasn't on the posters and Gabriel only asked me a few days ago" she shrugged.

"Wait he asked you, like asked _asked_ you?" Nelson said and all the groups eyes turned to her. Feeling like she was in high school again and being put in the spotlight she fiddled with the edge of her dress, usual confidence diminished.

"Umm, I guess. Isn't that what partners do?" she shot a desperate look in Gabriel's direction but he seemed to be enjoying this just as much as everyone else. Either that or he didn't want to draw attention to himself, so much for Superman. Two could play at that game, she would get him back when he least expected it.

"That was nice of him" the Doctor said, winking in her direction before wondering off.

"Yeah, real nice" Nelson said, giving her a not-so-subtle look which she chose to ignore.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous because he asked Jen from diagnostics and she said no. Gabriel doesn't usually ask anyone to these sorts of things so it's kind of a big deal to everyone, don't worry about it" Chris said and she was grateful for his re-assurance.

"You do realise I'm still here right?" Both her and Chris rolled their eyes at him, to their common amusement.

"How could we possibly forget?" she said, giving him a playful shove. Chris' words were stuck in her head and she started to wonder what his invitation was really about. She didn't have long to ponder it as the doors opened and people started going back inside. From her position she couldn't see the interior and before she could crane her neck to get a better view a large pair of hands covered her eyes. If it had been anyone else they would be flat on their ass but because he was her partner and she trusted him she let it go with only a minimal amount of protest (she had a reputation to maintain after all.) She could hear the crowd murmuring as they moved but the pair remained stationary as they waited for the crowd to thin. She could feel his breath against her hair, his body inches from hers and she found herself becoming increasingly distracted.

Once the voices died down he gently nudged her forwards and they shuffled in the direction of the doors. He was careful to lead her as they entered and she was glad she was wearing boots.

"Ready?" his voice was warm against her ear and it sent a shiver through her body. She took a deep breath, mentally collecting herself before she nodded.

"Riley Neal, welcome to the official Cyber Command Halloween party" Before she could say anything his hands moved to her shoulders and she gasped in surprise. The room had been heavily decorated before but they had been cheap, plastic type things but in the small space of time it had been completely transformed into something similar to a haunted house, complete with cracked windows, cobwebs and old, decrepit furniture. The air was thick with the promised smoke machine and the whole room was lit by candles, a soft yet haunting piano melody filling the room. She looked up, following the sound of rattling to find skeleton replicas hanging from the ceiling, swaying despite the lack of a breeze inside.

"Impressive" she mumbled, finding her voice. Riley felt like Alice going through the rabbit hole and was awe-struck. Seeing her re-action Gabriel sent her a mega-watt smile but she was too distracted to notice. Clearing his throat he said, in his best creepy tour guide voice "In ten minutes we have apple bobbing which I have been the undisposed champion three years running, followed by the traditional art of pumpkin carving, my personal favourite candy crush and finally karaoke, non-negotiable."

"Wow, you guys are serious about this whole Halloween thing huh?"

"Just wait till you see the Christmas party" she laughed, shaking her head.

"So apple bobbing?"

"Yep."

"Let's see if I can do anything about that crown of yours..."


	6. Chapter 6

They got in line behind a couple of receptionists who were flirting with Chris, much to his delight. One was dressed as Red Riding Hood and the other as Snow White.

"Are you ready to see the master in action?" Gabriel asked, drawing her attention back to him.

"I suppose so" she replied, faking disinterest.

"Suppose so? You should be honoured" she poked her tongue out at his wounded look.

"Do that again and I'll show you the proper way to use it" he warned.

"Like you know" he stared at her slack-jawed as she brushed by him, ready to take her turn. The apples were in a fake cauldron, twice the size of her head. Some of them were quite large (no wonder he was good at this) and she eyed the smaller ones, knowing they were her best chance. Riley pulled a hair tie from around her wrist, pulling her hair into a pony-tale. Thank-fully her make-up was mostly waterproof though whether it would survive remained to be seen. Gabriel hovered by her side, no doubt put out that she was going first. A white board was set up to the side with the top ten scores and Jessie, a guy from the fifth floor who just so happened to have a grudge against Gabriel was leading with a score of 15.

"How much time do we have?" she asked.

"A minute" Gabriel replied, slightly smugly and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that expression off his face. She didn't think she would win, she had never been good at apple bobbing but if sheer willpower could pull the apples from the water he was doomed. With a determined look she took a deep breath, eyeing the apples as if they were criminals. A crowd had gathered, apparently just as determined to see Gabriel defeated. A couple of people cheered her on but they were quickly silenced by a glare from Gabriel.

"Feeling confident partner?" she taunted and he sent her a cocky smile in return. She watched the clock as the seconds ticked by, waiting for the hand to hit the twelve as she took her position keeping an eye on the position of the apples she would go for.

Once the hand hit it's mark she sucked in a deep breath, plunging her head into the cold water. It was a sea of water and apples that was over almost as soon as it began. Gabriel handed her a towel as the apples were counted. 11 total, not bad. The score put her third on the leader board and she was quite impressed with herself.

"Not bad for a first attempt" he said, flexing his muscles for the crowd, causing her to roll her eyes. A couple of ladies cheered but most people just ignored his antics.

"Get ready to see how it's done" and with that Gabriel marched up and took position, plunging his head in seconds later. He was fast, she had to admit. The minute was over just as quickly as hers had been and he held his hands up in triumph.

"How many?" he was making silly poses for the audience and, barely missing a beat she replied "fourteen."

"What" he spun around, shocked but a slow smile spread across his face when he caught sight of the remaining apples she was hiding behind her back.

"Really? Now you're resorting to cheating?"

"Hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, especially when it comes to you and your ego."

"I'm disappointed in you" he said but he was smiling, contradicting his words. He took great pleasure in erasing the top score and replacing it with his own.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you the new 2014 apple bobbing champion."

"It's not over yet" she reminded him even though they both knew no-one was going to top his score. He merely shrugged and she shook her head.

"I can't take you anywhere."


End file.
